Betrayal
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: No one is who they seem. Our favorite turtle in red is about to get a lesson in betrayal. Will he be able to put a stop to the situation that is unfolding without damaging his friendship with is best friend in the process? This is my first chapter fic! Set in the 1987 cartoon series!


**I am on a 1987 TMNT kick, sorry! Anyhow, I let my imagination run wild again and this is what I think happened after "Raphael Meets His Match" when Mona Lisa shows up with pizza for the boys. I think this is the reason why she was never brought back for additional episodes. They were a cute couple but I don't think it would have worked out for our favorite turtle in red. Don't hate me…flames will be used for marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate goodness! YUM!**

"Mona Lisa!" Raphael perked up when he saw his newest lizard friend standing in the turtle's doorway and with pizza. _She's alive! I can't believe it!_ He thought as he ran towards her. She gently smiled at him and Raphael took the pizzas from her and urged her to come inside. When he placed the pizzas on the kitchen table, he turned around to face her.

"I hope you like chocolate chips and marshmallow on your pizza…" she started to say but was cut off when Raphael threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised at the gesture but quickly returned the hug. He was warm for being cold blooded and a hint of salt water (she guessed from being on Donald McKrump's yacht) radiated off of his damp skin. Taking in his scent, she was reminded of the beach and the days she spent there in her human form.

"I thought I would never see you again. I was so worried about you…" He started to say before he was cut off by his rowdy brother.

"Aw, Raphael has a GIRLFRIEND! So dude when were you going tell us about your gorgeous babe?" Michelangelo walked in the room and sat at the table. Raphael quickly pulled away from the embrace, his skin starting to match the crimson red of his bandana. Mona Lisa couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly since she was branded as the 'girlfriend', a girlfriend of a ninja turtle at that. Donatello and Leonardo joined their surfer brother and started to pass out the pizzas. Michelangelo noticed the embarrassed look on his brother's face and smiled, "its okay dude don't be embarrassed. Besides," he started before putting a slice of pizza in his mouth, "a friend who brings you pizzas is a friend of mine".

Mona Lisa joined her new friends at the table and laughed. Donatello quickly moved over one chair so Raphael could take his place next to his new friend. Once they were situated they all started chatting amongst one another about what had recently happened back on the yacht. The three turtle brothers were curious about Raphael's new friend and Donatello was even excited to learn that she was once a physics major in college. Finally someone who could understand him! Leonardo was also fascinated with the guest and could tell that she was very much like his brother. Short tempered, a wise cracker, and for some reason, mellowed out his up-tight brother. She was a perfect match!

Michelangelo on the other hand, although fascinated like his brothers, was too busy stuffing his face full of pizza. When there was no more pizza left, he got up and started to clean up the mess as Leonardo volunteered to do the dishes, leaving Raphael, Mona, and Donatello at the table chatting amongst themselves. Mona Lisa suddenly asked the time and when Leonardo told her it was quarter to twelve she started to panic.

"I didn't realize what time it is. I have to get going! I need to get home!" she quickly got up and started to head towards the door.

"Let me walk you out of the sewers at least," Raphael offered, "It can get confusing down here"

"yeah we used to get lost all the time when we were younger" Michelangelo stated, "especially Raphael" he giggled.

"Michelangelo, may I remind you the time when you…" Raphael started

"Alright 'fellas, knock it off. Michelangelo leave them alone." Leonardo led Michelangelo towards the kitchen and as they walked away he turned around "Nice meeting you Mona Lisa, thanks for keeping our brother out of trouble"

"No problem! It was nice meeting you guys too" she thanked them. She turned to Raphael who started to blush, "Well my knight in green armor, you going to escort me or does a lady have to walk herself home?" she took her left arm and locked it with Raphael's right elbow, stepping closer to the turtle.

As his face started to surpass the color of his mask he quickly opened the door with his left hand and led his new friend out into the sewer tunnels. As they walked along, Mona Lisa noticed how quiet Raphael was. He wouldn't even look at her as they strolled along, keeping his head faced forward as they still were locked arm and arm. Raphael took a deep breath, trying to break the silence he went to speak but instead, ended up tripping over a rock and falling face first on the ground. Mona Lisa felt his body weight shift forward and let go of his arm before the turtle smacked the pavement.

"Ouch…how embarrassing" he laid there on the ground not wanting to get up and face Mona Lisa after kissing the pavement. He wanted this moment to be over. He started to place weight on his hands as he began to lift himself back up when felt a pair of cool hands grab his. He locked gazes with her and couldn't help but smile. _God she was so beautiful!_

"You okay, Raphael?" she asked, a warm expression fell over her face.

"Never better," he replied. Before he knew it, she had started to pull him up and he was standing in front of her, face to face. They stood there for what seemed like minutes when she started to laugh. "Hey, it's not funny. Have you ever seen a grown turtle fall before?" he could feel his cheeks growing warm and a scowl fell over his face.

"No, actually I haven't" she managed between laughs.

"Well I am glad that I could provide you with entertainment this evening" he pulled away from her and started to walk away when she squeezed his hand in hers. She looked at him; Raphael's expression never changed and she could tell he was a little hurt and embarrassed by what happened.

"It's okay Raphael," she inched closer to his face, "I still think you are a cool guy". Before the turtle could answer her, she had locked her lips with his. His eyes enlarged with what was going on and he casted his brown eyes onto her. Her hazel eyes were closed and her mouth was almost pulled into a smile as she kissed him. Letting his instincts take over, Raphael closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his lips around hers. She accepted and parted her mouth slightly, allowing him to slide in his tongue and explore her mouth. Just as he was trying to regain some air she pulled away from him. He looked up at her and a smile danced across her face. "That was amazing!" she replied breaking the silence.

"Well, I uh, never did it before. What was that all about anyway?" he nervously asked.

"That's for helping me stop Captain Filch earlier today. You are so sweet". Mona Lisa started to move some stray hair pieces from her eyes when Raphael grabbed her by the wrist and slowly pulled her hand back down to her side. Taking his finger, he started to brush her hair away from her eyes and then caressed her cheek. She couldn't help but pull closer towards his embrace. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed up against hers, and she let his strong arms wrap around her waist as she pulled deeper into the kiss. Pulling away, she rested her forehead up against his, locking eyes with him.

"Will I see you again?" Raphael asked her.

"Of course you will turtle boy!" she replied, "Thank you for everything" she quickly pecked his lips and moved away from him, smiling.

"You're welcome! See ya around!" he waved at her and started to walk in the other direction. He couldn't stop turning around to keep looking at her. He really wanted to ask her to stay with him and to never leave. His stomach felt like it was weightless and he noticed how sweaty his hands had gotten. Never has he felt like this before.

Mona Lisa watched her new turtle friend walk away from her until she couldn't see him anymore. When the coast is clear, she pulled out a purple communicator from her belt and pressed a green button on the left corner. A pink alien showed up in the screen.

"Well well well," It replied, "It's about time you called. You have better got some good news for me, Mona Lisa".

"I do, Lord Krang. I have one of the turtles practically eating out of my hand" she scowled, "He is so gullible. It's the one they call Raphael. The stupid fools led me right to their lair and welcomed me into their home. I will need an army of Rock and Foot Soldiers sent to me so I can invade them and flush those reptiles out of the sewers for good." Mona Lisa suddenly heard something from above her. She glanced around the sewer tunnel but found no signs of anything. _Must be rats! _

"Good work, Mona Lisa. You have done better than those two buffoons we call Bebop and Rocksteady. I will get your army together and have it sent down to you immediately" the pink brain stated, "And then, you will be changed back into your human form".

"I better be! I am so tired of this grotesque mutant body" Mona Lisa responded before the screen went dark.

What Mona Lisa didn't realize was that there was a green turtle perched up in pipes above her, listening to her conversation. No one could hear him as he moved slightly; the light barely catching a glimpse of his orange bandana.

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue this story? Please read and review. Will Raphael and his brothers believe their orange masked sibling when he tells them? How will this effect things now that she knows where they live? **


End file.
